Stomach Tied In Knots
by Wolf-Veins
Summary: For the last year, Sakura has admired Gaara from afar. She tries to get closer to him at Ino's annual Halloween Party but will she make people jealous in the process? AU. Based off the one-shot I wrote two years ago except this is going to be a couple of chapters long. Enjoy, lovelies.


There you go again. The incessant tapping of your fingers on the desktop, along with the rest of the class, your eyes were locked on the clock watching the last few minutes of class. I sometimes thought that clocks were mocked us. They had the ability to control the time while we lived it. Their merciless hands refused to go back so we were forced to live with our past mistakes. Their ticking was their way of laughing in our faces.

Thirty two seconds left of class.

Your scarlet locks framed your beautiful face.

Nineteen seconds left.

Your pastel green eyes never abandoned the secondhand.

Seven seconds to go.

The cheap school lighting reflected off of your ivory skin.

Three seconds.

The tapping stops. Your face was stoic. You hardly ever did have any expression engraved on your angel-carved face. Perhaps if you smiled everybody else would see the same beauty in you as I did. Instead, they were all more absorbed in whether or not _Sasuke-kun_ would want to sit with them at lunch, or if he'd like their new hairstyle.

Or maybe you should keep your beauty to yourself.

This may sound selfish, but I've actually enjoyed being your only admirer.

Ring.

You follow the rest of the rowdy teenagers and exit the room.

I slung my backpack on and walked carefully to my locker, trying not to bump into anyone of any importance and be given a dirty glare and be disinvited to Ino's Annual Halloween Party. She's been having these every year on Halloween night since elementary school and they've always been fun, even then. Ever since she's been getting more and more attention because people found out she had money and it got to her head. We were best friends but we slowly drifted apart. Now she seems to pretend that we were even friends at one time. It's kind of disappointing; she was so much nicer back then. Now she's a bit of a brat.

Finally reaching my locker, I began the process of emptying my bag of books.

"_I can't wait to go home." _I thought to myself as I shut my locker.

Tap, tap, tap.

The soft echo of my Converse' hitting the tiled floor was all that could be heard. The place seemed to be deserted.

I don't mind.

Okay, no, I lied. I'm afraid of being alone because it's scary and in horror movies people get murdered and being murdered is no bueno.

There's nobody around so I guess I'm going to die soon-

"AHHH!" I ran into something as I was turning a corner and spazzed out before I fell over. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head.

"_It's__ him! It's __Gaara__."_ I was at a loss of words. Insert fan girl squeal. Mentally, of course, 'cause I'm a cool and collected person, I got this under control.

No matter how many times I repeated that in my head I knew I wasn't. I mean, _Gaara_ was right in front of me holding his hand out towards me.

"You should be more careful." I stared up at him with wide eyes and my mouth was open but I couldn't get any words out. I could feel my face get hot and knew I probably looked like a fish drowning in air.

Cool and collected person, my ass.

I somehow reached for his hand and he pulled me up. His hand was strong but soft. I got goosebumps. I stared at him and I knew I probably had a stupid blush. _"Please don't think I'm creepy."_

When he and I stood up there was an awkward silence as we just stood there. He looked totally unfazed and bored while I fidgeted and pulled on the bottom of my shirt and looked down at my shoes.

I had the urge to do something and not ruin the only chance I have at talking to him 'cause I know I'll end up regretting it for the rest of my life even when I'm an old lady with thirty cats and smell of prunes. _"Wait, why stop at thirty cats when I could have hundreds?"_

He started to walk away and I didn't want to miss this chance, hell no.

"Wait." He stopped then slowly turned around. I fidgeted some more because the boy I've had feelings for was looking right at me.

He took a few more steps towards me, "Yeah?"

"Gaara, I.." I took a deep breath and…

And I threw up today's lunch on the boy of my dreams.


End file.
